


Nex(t) In Line (What Clark Doesn't Know Remix) - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/22286">Nex(t) In Line (What Clark Doesn't Know Remix)</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nex(t) In Line (What Clark Doesn't Know Remix) - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Remix of 'Nex' by Lasha, <http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=12601> for remixredux08. Many thanks to my beta, jakrar, who always makes my stories better.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Nex(t) In Line (What Clark Doesn't Know Remix)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22286)**


End file.
